A mini Julie
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: Jordan and Perry’s lives were free of Julie, but when she comes back with her niece, Rachel-Ann, and tries to sabotage their relationship, Hearts will break, and many bones too. Couples: Jordan/Cox, JD/Elliot, Carla/Turk
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my second fic ever for scrubs. I got this idea by watching the episode where Julie was there, and Jordan came back pregnant, and reading a story on here, but don't remember which one though………well anyways, here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this beloved show. If I did, well, I'd be rich and have a blackberry storm, a laptop, and live in a mansion. But, sadly, I don't have any of those things. ******

**Summary: Jordan and Perry's lives were free of Julie, but when she comes back with her niece, Rachel-Ann, and tries to sabotage their relationship, Hearts will break, and many bones too.**

**Couples: Jordan/Cox, JD/Elliot, Carla/Turk**

_**A mini Julie**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The old man lay in his hospital bed, sickened by a very serious infection. Dr. Perry Cox was his doctor, so the man didn't need to worry.

"Mr. Bernard," he started "I think we can fit you into surgery tomorrow, if you want. If not, you'll have to wait till next Monday."

"OK, I guess." He simply replied. Perry nodded and left the room silently. He walked down the halls of the hospital and was looking for JD. He found him with Elliot and Carla talking at the nurses' station.

"Hey, Michelle!" he yelled over to him, as he continued walking. JD walked beside him.

"Go treat Mrs. Gilbertson for her headache. She might get noxious and puke again. If it gets on the floor, Kelso's gonna make me clean it up. Not the janitor, me because she has puked thousands and thousands of times already and Kelso hates me, so he automatically calls me to clean it up. No Janitor, me, the doctor." He ranted. JD nodded and went to go give the patient the medicine. Perry was alone again, looking for Jordan, his ex-wife. She was nowhere to be found.

That was until, he saw her with Elliot and Carla talking at the cafeteria. He rolled his eyes and went to go tell her to pick Jack up from daycare. Jennifer was in Jordan's office, probably being watched by Ted.

"Hey Jooooooordaaaaaaaaaaan!" he sang-sung into the caf. and went to go sit down in the only free seat. "You need to go pick your son up from daycare. He'll get kinda confused when you leave him there."

"Holy crap!" she widened her eyes, forgetting about that. She packed her purse and went to the main doors of the hospital to leave.

"I'm gonna go get Jenny before Ted scares him too much." Perry smiled at the two women and got up from the chair he had been sitting in. He entered the halls of the hospital, and saw patients watching TV in their rooms as he passed.

He was about to go get Jennifer Dylan when he saw Jordan coming back into the hospital. She walked up to him.

"Can you drive me?" she asked, looking at her watch. He again rolled his eyes and followed her out.

-=-=-=-===-==---=-=-==-=-=-=--=-=-=-=---=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jack arrived at the hospital with his parents. He was picked up by his dad, and Perry flung his over his shoulder, and he laughed. The toddler was again setting foot on ground as Perry placed him back. They walked to Ted's office.

Once they got there, they opened the door to find no Ted, only a certain blond standing by the window. She turned around to reveal that it was Julie.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." Jordan and Perry took turns saying the phrase as they saw the woman in the room holding Jennifer Dylan. She smiled. "Hi, Perry."

His mouth dropped open, as well as Jordan's. Jack just look slightly confused, and stood by Jordan. Jordan picked him up and flung him to her side.

"Julie, what the hell are you doing here?" Perry asked. Jack waved. "Hi Julie!" he of course didn't know who she was, but at least he now knew her name.

"I just wanted to transfer back to this place. It's kinda fun here." She smiled. Jordan sat down in one of the chairs in Ted's office and watched as Perry starred at Julie.

"So, Julie," Jordan started, she covered her son's ears "How was Sluttsville?"

"You would know."

Jordan whispered something in Jacks ear; he smiled as he got off the chair, and stomped hard on Julie's peticured feet. She dropped the baby, grabbing her throbbing foot. Jordan raced down to catch the child, and luckily the baby was saved.

"So," a voice said "How's everything going in here?"

Perry turned around to see a tiny child behind him. The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Rachel-Ann Evans. Nice to meet you."

The little girl had super long blond hair, and blue shiny eyes. She had on a concert T from a green day concert, and her hair pulled back and pulled out from her cap she was wearing. Boy shorts completed the onsomble and justified that she wasn't a girly type. She cracked her gum.

"Hi?" it came out as a question more than a regular hi. Julie saw the girl, and waved for her to come in.

"This is my niece!" she said, hugging the girl. "She's 13."

She didn't seem 13. She looked like she was about 8, but she looked kind of short.

_Great, just great. _Perry thought as he and Jordan led Jack out of the room.

**So, how'd I do? Review my fellow Jordan/Cox fans!**

**-emo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie number 2. Wahoo. Sorry, not in the best of moods right now. I just got strept throat. Again. This is the 3****rd**** time this year! Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……………. Well, ending my whining, here's the chapter.**

**RandR**

**-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"That was unexpected, huh, Perr-Perr?" Jordan asked, holding Jennifer Dylan and walking beside Jack.

Perry touched his nose. "Ya think?" he sighed "what d'ya think is gonna happen?"

Jordan shrugged "Don't know. All I know is that she's a huge-" she covered Jack's tiny ears again "Slut."

"Well, ya. But, I think that Rachel girl is kinda creepy, and she's out to get me." he said, picking up Jack.

"I know! She's totally out to get you!" Jordan smiled. Cox rolled his eyes at the comment.

"I don't want Jenny or Jack any where near that women, ever again!" Jordan said. "She almost killed Jennifer!"

"That's because you told Jack to step on her foot!"

"That's not we're going to tell the press after she's murdered!" Jordan said seriously. Perry looked at her, smiling. He put his arm around her. They continued talking and turned a corner.

Far away, in the corner of the hall, Rachel –Ann stood crouched down. She smiled deviously.

"Ya think you guys are happy? Well, not for long!" she said to herself. She quietly walked around the corner and saw Jordan and Dr. Cox in the cafeteria. Jenny was on the seated on the table, starring at Jack. And Jack was sitting in a chair next to Perry.

Rachel smiled and took out a small sling shot. She put in a tiny pebble and pulled it back. She let it go and the tiny rock flung towards Jordan's head. It hit the target.

Jordan looked around, rubbing her head. She shrugged, then continued a conversation.

"Oh my god." Rachel-Ann rolled her eyes, and took another object out of her back pack. The object, a bigger rock, was put into the sling and was launched to the same target.

The rock hit Jordan's head, this time harder. Jordan looked around, confused while rubbing her head. Perry, who caught the action, asked. "What?"

"Nothing." She said, putting down her hand, and looking back at Perry.

Rachel was not pleased with that action. She tried her plan again, with the rock slightly bigger. This time, it hit Jenny's skull, and caused the child to break down crying. Jordan, surprised at the sudden action, took the baby in her hands. The rock hit the floor, Perry noticed the pebble, and picked it up.

"I think this hit Jenny in the head." He said, examining it. Jordan looked at it.

"I got hit in the head a couple times, too." The couple looked confused. They saw Rachel-Ann, then looked at each other.

"I told you that kid was out to get me!" he whisper screamed.

"Out to get you! She hit me in the head with a rock." Jordan exclaimed. They turned back to where they saw her, she was gone.

"That kid is going to die soon." Perry said, not smiling. He stood up, picking up Jack.

"Goin' home?" Perry asked his ex-wife.

"Na, I think I'm gonna hang out here until your shifts over." She shrugged, standing up with the baby in her arms.

"Here's your son." Perry said putting Jack down next to Jordan. Perry walked out of the caf leaving Jordan alone.

"Let's get out of here before we get killed." Jordan pulled Jack out of the cafeteria.

They walked to the nurses' desk and looked for Carla and Elliot, who were usually talking in the area. She found them on the other side of the counter.

"Hey." She said, putting Jennifer on the counter. They smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, cutie!" Carla said picking up Jennifer Dylan. The baby smiled and wrapped it's tiny hands into fists, stretching.

Jordan went to pick up Jack, when she noticed that he wasn't there beside her. She looked down and saw nothing but the tile floor.

"Uhh, did you guys see Jack go any where?" she said looking back up at Carla and Elliot. They shrugged. "I'll be right back!"

She ran to the room that Perry was supposed to be in and found nothing. Racing from one room to another, she bumped into Dr. Kelso.

"Miss Sullivan, I-" he didn't get to finish the sentence as she was gone in a flash down the hall.

"Perry!" she said, finally reaching him. Breathing deeply "Jack's gone."

He looked confused. "Jack's gone?" he asked. She nodded out of breath.

"Oh, god." He said, turning towards Ted's office, where Julie was last seen. They saw nothing in there, except Ted listening to Britney Spears. They walked down the halls, trying to find Julie and Rachel-Ann. But they didn't find them.

**-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**They stole little Jackie!? I know dramatic, right? Well, my throat thing is gone, and is being made to go to school tomorrow. Did I mention wahoo? Lol.**

**Review!**

**-emo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with my story, well, one of them anyway. RandR**

**

* * *

**

"They took him. Why did they take him? He didn't do anything." Jordan said to Perry as they sat on the nurses' station counter near the entrance of the hospital.

"I don't know. But, we can't give up. K? We have 'ta find him. Now, come on," he said, pulling her off the counter and walking down the hall.

Jenny slept in the carrier that Jordan was carrying. She rolled over and over until she burst out crying.

"Jennifer!" Perry baby talked. She continued to cry.

"Hi!" They heard over the noise. They turned around to see Rachel-Ann, smiling at them. They gave her dirty looks then continued walking down the hall, also trying to calm down baby Jennifer Dylan. Rachel raced after them, poking Perry on the shoulder. He turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, what?" Jordan said, then turned her head to the side and said, "Kid stealer….."

"What?" Rachel asked, looking at Jordan.

"I said, KID STEALER!" she whispered screamed at her. The girl looked scared at the older woman, and then ran down the other direction. Perry turned to her.

"Now that we got that out in the open," he said "we need to find our son."

"Yeah, I know." She mumbled. The baby was not crying now, she fell asleep.

"Dr. Cox!" they heard from behind. Perry turned around and saw Carla running towered him.

"Carla….?" He asked her, she breathed heavily from running. She calmed down then frowned.

"I know where Jack is!" she said. Jordan's face immediately lit up and she pushed past Perry to get to Carla.

"You do!? Where is he?!" she rushed. Carla motioned for them to follow her. They started walking to a storage closet, on the far end of the hospital.

"Hey, uh, Carla?" Dr. Cox asked her. She looked at him.

"How do you know about Jack being gone?" he asked. She smiled.

"It's going around the hospital." She said simply. He nodded in understanding.

They walked into the storage closet. It was empty. The only thing in it, was a mop cart on the far end inside. They heard crying.

"Jack!" Jordan said, pushing past everyone to get into the closet. She handed Jennifer Dylan to Carla. She flipped on the lights and ran for the cart. She lifted out a wet 4 year old. Jack looked like he had been swimming and crying. He looked so innocent. She squeezed him into a hug.

"Mommy!" he cried hugging her back. She looked at Perry who was waiting to hold him. She smiled and handed him to him.

"Pewwy!" he screamed and giggled.

"Hey, Jackie!" he said, lifting him onto his shoulders. He felt cold. And, why was he so wet?

He lifted him back onto the floor.

"Jackie, why are ya so wet?" he asked the boy. He frowned, and his tiny face looked sad.

"Yellow haired lady took me. Den she pushed me in yellow cart with lots of cold water!" he said crying. Jordan hugged him, looking back at Perry. Then suddenly, they heard a loud bang come from the outside of the room.

"Holy god!" Perry exclaimed as he saw Carla lying on the ground, past out. There was a giant bruise on her forehead, and Jennifer Dylan gone.

"Carla…….Carla! Wake up!" Perry said. Jordan and him continued shaking her, until Perry saw Rachel-Ann sprinting down the halls, Jennifer in her arms. He saw the carrier that she was in over near the wall next to Carla.

"Jordan! Go get her!" he screamed as Jordan saw Rachel running with the small child. Following his directions, she ran as fast as she could to reach the 'kid stealer'.

* * *

**There's chappie ****numero**** 3! Hope you enjoyed! Til next time!**

**-emo**


End file.
